First Love a Ginmion story
by FanGirl1273
Summary: When Hermione comes out to Ron And Harry They are very supportive, so is Ginny but in other ways


Secret

Love

Chapter 1

The Beginning

It was a late winter's night as Hermione Granger entered the Burrow. Ron and Harry had run to give her an enormous hug, they haven't seen her all winter. They almost squished her to death. But when Hermione hugged Ginny her face reddened, Hermione simply brushed it of as being tired and hot. When Hermione spotted Ms. Weasley, she wished her a "Merry Late Christmas" with a huge hug.

"Come on Hermione, you must be tired" Ginny said with a smile as she hung of the railing. Hermione looked over at the boys and mumbled a merry Christmas before following Ginny upstairs with her trunk.

Ron and Harry just stood there looking at each other with happy grins on their faces.

"BOYS! Go help Hermione unpack!" shouted Mr. Weasley as Ron and Harry ran up the stairs and hurried into Ginny's room. They started by making Hermione's Bed and then unpacking some clothing. "Ginny can I talk to you?" Harry asked quietly so only Ginny heard her, as they got up Harry slightly blushed.

"Sure." Ginny said as she and Harry waked outside of her room. They and shut the door behind them. But before the door shut, Harry winked and Ron who knew what he was doing.

"Hermione," Begun Ron in a shaky voice "I know things haven't gone well between us," Ron started, "and I wanted to ask you something..."

"Mmh.." Hermione said as she continued sorting her things.

"Hermione look at me..." Ron said quietly and waited for her to look at him. Hermione glanced up at him and saw fear in his eyes.

"I know you were mad at me when I ended things and I'm sorry, but I hope that you're not mad at me, I truly am sorry Hemione" stuttered Ron

"What no! Of course I was mad, but it's ok now. I don't want to ruin our friendship again! I think it's better if we stayed friends" Hermione screamed throwing a pillow at him. Ron tumbled over and fell face first on the ground.

Just as Hermione said no, she heard another "NO!" coming from outside.

Then Ginny bust through her door.

"GET OUT BOTH OF YOU!" Ginny screeched. And Harry and Ron ran out of the room. They knew that when Ginny was angry the whole world would know.

"Finally, peace and quiet" Hermione said with a sigh. Just as Ginny and Hermione resumed un packing her stuff Mrs. Weasley called for supper.

With and annoyed look on Ginny's face, the two of them went downstairs to get a cookie and milk. Over at the table Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Mr. Weasley were already there. To avoid awkwardness, Ginny and Hermione got their supper and desert then ran upstairs.

"Hermione?" Ginny said quietly. While eating some homemade pasta.

"Ya?" Hermione replied dipping a part of her cookie into the milk. Hermione was now looking at Ginny, Ginny admired her hazel eyes the way she once admired Harry's green ones. Ginny opened her mouth to speek, but closed it again, and kept eating. Later that night as Hermione had just come out of the shower, her hair was wet and dripping but her eye's just sparkled Ginny was already in her pjs and sitting on the bed. She looked over at Hermione now fully dressed in her own pjs.

"Hermione," begun Ginny her voice shaking "I... I"

"Shh" whispered Hermione "Its late and your taking up all the space on the bed" at that Hermione climbed into bed next to Ginny. She was facing the other direction when Ginny spoke.

"I like you..." Ginny said slightly blushing in a soft mumble. Hermione turned and faced her. They were both lying in bed now.

"I know." started Hermione "I mean we have been friends for a while now." Hermione said casually getting comfortable.

"No... uh" stuttered Ginny "I mean in the other way..." Ginny said looking away. Ginny's face was now as red as her hair.

"Ginny," whispered Hermione as Hermione turned Ginny to face her "I... I had a hunch." Ginny's face got redder if that was even possible "And... well I kind of like you too..." Hermione said blushing. She placed a soft kiss on her cheek and turned around.

"Good night Ginny" whispered Hermione


End file.
